


SHIELD - Day Three

by Shipping_Trash_Writer



Series: Tokka Week 2016 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Trash_Writer/pseuds/Shipping_Trash_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hijacked the Marvel Operation! <br/>Agents of SHIELD, Sokka and Suki, are sent to apprehend a new bender that cropped up. Too bad it's Sokka's girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIELD - Day Three

Sokka Regar is a level 6 agent. He’s skilled in many weapons but his weapons of choice are his boomerang and a sword he crafted. He works with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division or SHIELD for short.  
It's an organisation that encourages the Benders of modern society, the few that are recorded to date, to use their gifts to help people.  
Sokka has met some interesting people in his career with SHIELD.  
He met the Avatar, Aang, frozen in ice for over a hundred years, a man he took under his wing until his sister, Katara, a water bender and healer, met him. Then she took over.  
He’s met a fire bender with the shortest temper he’s ever seen. Zuko Vatra has traced his roots to the fire nation of the old days, when Aang is from around.   
There were other non-benders, like himself, who worked with SHIELD as well. Suki Kyo, a martial artist from a small island of specialists, is his partner for most of their missions.  
They both report to Iroh Sparks, whom everyone calls Uncle, a top negotiator within the organisation.

* * *

“You shouldn't be here. The Blind Bandit will getcha.” A beggar lady said to Sokka as he passed. “Don't say I didn't warn ya.”  
“What can you tell me about the Blind Bandit?” Sokka inquired. “$20 for the truth.”  
“No one knows if she has eyes. No one’s been close enough to tell and lived to say. I can say that the Bandit is a girl though. Or a young boy. The voice is too high to be a man. And they’re very short.”  
Sokka tossed a pair of crumpled ten dollar bills to the woman who snatched them and ran. His first day on a new case, looking for the bender that had cropped up on their radar. No one could tell anything about the individual other than people ended up bruised.  
 _“Anything?”_ Suki’s voice sounded, from a comm link in his ear.  
“A short woman or boy.” Sokka supplied. “Just about over four foot.” He trailed off.  
 _“Sokka?”_ Suki asked. _“Are they there? Do you need back up?”_  
“Yeah. Speaker please.”  
Suki turned on the microphone in his wrist (He is a giant nerd and wants one on every mission) that is only used in instances like this, where they need to listen to two sides of a conversation.  
“Wow, here a day just and I get to meet the famous Blind Bandit. Are you really blind or is that a gimmick. Ooh! Do you see stuff like Daredevil? He senses vibrations in the ground.” Sokka aimed towards the newcomer. He could feel the hit Suki was going to deliver later but he regretted nothing. It could provide valuable intel.  
“Uhhh…” Was the response he got.  
“What?” Sokka asked. “Never met someone eager to meet you?”  
“No.” She responded. “Never someone this eager. What are you a fanboy?”  
“Just a normal person, just interested in the local lore of a hero where I’m going to move to. You can never be too careful.” Sokka replied.  
“And bribing a homeless old lady was research?” She asked, sarcastically.  
“Very good research. She said you were either a short woman or a little boy.” Sokka retorted. “She was right about the woman part.” He knew Suki was typing in the background, noting the important things. He could hear the keystrokes.  
The woman smirked. “I know about you too, mister.” Sokka raised an eyebrow at her. “I know you’re not moving anywhere. Also, I’m not an ordinary bender.”  
 _“Sokka, get out-”_ Suki was cut off as his comm unit fell out of his ear in a crumpled mess.  
“My life is full of this crap” Sokka muttered to himself. The microphones were also destroyed soon after.  
“This would be so much easier, Snoozles, if we didn’t have to sneak around.” Blind Bandit wrapped her arms around him. “Did she really say I looked like a little boy?”  
“Yeah.” He snorted. “Do you know how hard it was to _not_ laugh?”  
“I can imagine.” Toph replied sarcastically.  
“Do you want to be a part of something great?” Sokka asked her.  
“I am great.” She boasted.  
“There is a team being assembled by the place I work.” Sokka continued, used to hearing her boast. “Full of people who have many talents. There’s a guy who uses swords too.”  
“You two must have bonded.”  
“Oh we’re like this.” Sokka said, crossing his fingers.   
She punched him. “We have about five minutes before she comes.”  
“You could always join the team. Say you came willingly.” Sokka pleaded.  
“I don’t know. Isn’t your sister one of them?”  
“I regret offering.”  
“No you don’t.”  
“You _know_ her?!” A new, to Toph, voice said. They both froze.  
“You said we had five minutes” He whispered to her.  
“I said _about_.” She retorted.  
They both turned around to face the newcomer. “Suki, as it turns out, the person that we were sent to employ is my girlfriend.”  
“This is the girl you never shut up about?” Suki asked, eyeing the shorter woman. “You’re taller than he described.”  
“And you must be the woman he says has deadly aim with a tessen fan.” You’re lighter than he described.”  
“I like you.” Suki said. “I’m Suki Kyo, his partner, the reason his butt is here most of the time.”  
“I’m Toph Beifong, the reason he has a dumb grin most mornings.”  
“ _Really_ regretting taking this case now.” Sokka groaned, though neither woman was listening to him. He pulled out his phone and dialled the duo’s handler.  
“Hi Uncle Iroh.” He said making Toph pause as she didn’t remember him ever mentioning family beyond his sister. “Yeah. I’m good. So’s Suki. You know how you said I could hoard the jerky in the break room if I followed protocol? Hang on for a second.” He put the phone to his chest. “Do you want to join the team I mentioned?” That was directed at Toph.  
“Do I get some of that jerky?” Toph negotiated.  
“I’ll throw in some Cactus Juice when you need it _if_ you don’t punch me later.”  
“Deal.”  
Sokka brought up his phone again. “The new members are Toph Beifong and Sokka Regar. I will not be able to oversee her training however. Because I’m her boyfriend” He said smugly. “He wants to talk to you, Suki.” He handed the phone over to the woman.  
“Yes, Uncle?” Suki said when she got the phone.  
“Please tell me he’s one of those people everyone calls uncle and not your _real_ uncle.” Toph said.  
“Nah. It’s his codename. Though he is someone’s uncle. I heard him calling someone “nephew” once.”  
“Hey Toph, we start training at oh-six-hundred, Monday morning. No keeping her up late, _Snoozles_.”


End file.
